


Wanna Wake Up With You

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: kinkfest, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Quasi-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus should not answer phones first thing in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Wake Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Final Fantasy VII - Rufus/Cloud - quasi-incest - "Just look at us."

Light blue eyes blinked slowly open and watered from the brightness filtering through slitted blinds that lined one wall. Long strips of sunlight warmed the bed, its sole occupant stretching languidly in a tangle of red sheets before settling in a boneless sprawl with a pleased sigh.

Rolling to his side, Rufus rubbed the wetness from his eyes and frowned at the bedside table and the clock there that stated in glaring green numbers that he’d overslept. In his adjoining bathroom he could hear the shower running. He was almost tempted to join his ’guest’ but that involved getting up. A brief thought of being naked and wet with his guest spurred him to action. Sitting up, Rufus scratched at his hair and caught a hint of the scent of strong coffee.

_He made me coffee. That’s almost breakfast in bed._

Sliding out of bed and staggering across the cool bare wood floor with a pleased quirk to his lips, Rufus wondered what it was that woke him. He’d been dreaming, some random noise interrupting a daredevil ride on the back of a bike but by the time he’d surfaced the noise had stopped.

_I’m hearing things. Too much drinking last night._

Reaching for the coffee, Rufus glanced over his shoulder at the pile of clothing kicked under the window that was ringing.

“Ah, the phone.”

Sipping the steaming coffee as he dug the phone out of black clothing, Rufus leaned back against the blinds and flipped it open, fingers fumbling against the buttons. He gazed at the light obscured screen as it opened immediately to video mode.

“Cloud, where are you? You said you would be back last night. Did something happen?”

“Cloud is currently indisposed, Ms Lockheart. May I be of service?”

“Rufus Shinra? What are you doing with Cloud’s phone?”

“Cloud is busy so I thought I’d answer it for him,” he said as the owner of the phone exited his bathroom. It was all Rufus could to do not stare at the nearly naked man dripping water on his floor, towel slung low and leaving very little to the imagination as Cloud crossed the room and took the phone from him.

There was a beep as Cloud switched it from video to voice only mode and held it to his hear. Rufus and Cloud shared a long look before the blond turned away slightly and Rufus returned to drinking his coffee.

“Tifa? Yeah, I’m still at Healin’…” Cloud said, shooting a glance in Rufus’ direction. “Reno was having a party and they invited me to stay. Yes, I’ll be leaving soon, right after I dress and have breakfast…Well I did just have a shower…No, I didn’t drink all that much, at least not as much as some. Yeah, see ya.”

Rufus met the bright blue stare turned on him as Cloud tossed his phone onto the bed.

“She thought I was you for some reason.”

Cloud continued to stare, Rufus not moving as the other blond approached him.

“Must be the hair,” Cloud said, tone amused as his lips quirked upwards in a knowing smirk.

“Hair?” Rufus asked, turning towards the dresser and the mirror there. Cloud’s reflection looked entirely too amused at his horrified expression. “Heavens, you let me answer the phone looking like this?”

“Uh, I was in the shower,” Cloud pointed out and Rufus leaned back against the muscled chest, not caring about how wet Cloud was making him. Perhaps he could convince him to lick off any water left behind. Rufus frowned as Cloud stole his coffee and drained the mug in long swallows before setting it on the dresser.

“You know…she has a point. Just look at us,” Rufus said, looking at Cloud in the mirror where the blond rested his chin on Rufus’ bare shoulder, Rufus‘ sleep tousled hair and Cloud‘s shower dampened spikes looking rather similar. “We could almost be brothers…or at least half brothers.”

“Oh really?” Cloud asked, Rufus unable to help but shiver at the silky, predatory tone of Cloud’s voice. “But if we were brothers then we couldn’t do this,” came the murmur against Rufus’s skin, the teeth and lips moving over his neck making him moan softly, Cloud’s eyes watching him in the mirror.

“Or this,” Cloud said, spinning them away from the mirror and up against the blinds that rattled against the reinforced, shatterproof glass. Rufus gasped as he felt all of Cloud pressed against him, wet and solid and certain parts hard and throbbing even through the damp towel that was slipping away under Rufus fingers. His own body was responding, and Rufus arched towards Cloud, rubbing against him hard.

“…And definitely not this.”

Giving himself over to the firm hand working his cock to full hardness and the lips that demanded his every breath, Rufus decided that if he ever found out that he and Cloud were indeed related, he’d never give him up.


End file.
